l'adieu
by liam63
Summary: Un one-shot très court. L'un des pilotes de gundam vient de mourir. Ses compagnons et amants sont autour de lui pour un dernier adieu.
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Liam63  
  
Titre : L'adieu  
  
E-mail : liam63tiscali.fr  
  
Base : Gundam Wing  
  
Disclaimer : Comme tout le monde le sait déjà rien ne m'appartient. On n'a pas toujours tout ce que l'on veut dans la vie...  
  
Couple enfin trio plus exactement : Trowa, Duo et Heero.

Genre : Pfeu je ne devrais pas le dire ça va faire fuir tout le monde ! Bon allez Deathfic et pourtant je hais les deathfics...  
  
L'ADIEU  
  
La nuit claire étendait son empire sur toute chose. Elle les cernait de son manteau froid aux senteurs chargées d'iode et de sel. Quatre leva les yeux vers le ciel piqueté d'étoiles pour échapper quelques secondes à la réalité. Sur sa gauche, la lune, pas encore tout à fait pleine, découpait les contours d'une ancienne embarcation nordique. Le fait d'être étrangère à cette époque n'était pas sa seule particularité, sa position, très haut sur les collines, semblait une anomalie bien plus grande encore. A cette heure, les autorités, prévenues par le musée, la cherchaient dans tout le pays. Mais ils ne la retrouveraient jamais. Le jeune Arabe porta la main à son cœur, là où l'absence creusait un sillon douloureux. Ce vide cruel était une partie de lui à présent, il le savait, il n'avait pas su s'en protéger. Wufei le sentit chanceler et se rapprocha pour le soutenir.  
  
- Ca va ?  
  
- Aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que cela n'ira plus jamais... Pour aucun d'entre nous.   
  
- Le temps efface bien des choses tu le sais comme moi.  
  
- Pas pour eux. Il désigna Trowa et Heero d'un signe de la tête. Ca j'en suis sûr.  
  
Le Chinois aurait aimé nier les propos fatalistes de son ami, mais en toute conscience, il n'était pas loin de penser comme lui. Avec un sourire triste il se souvint de ce qu'il avait éprouvé en comprenant que ses trois compagnons d'armes partageaient bien plus que de la fraternité. Choqué il ne leur avait plus adressé la parole pendant des jours... Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit... Qu'il comprenne ce que pouvait être le bonheur, arraché comme une fleur précieuse à un sol aride. Etait-il juste qu'ils ne connaissent que la violence, le sang et la mort ? Non avait hurlé une petite voix, celle de l'enfant qu'on avait muselé puis écrasé sous un poids trop lourd pour lui. Ce sentiment qu'ils éprouvaient les uns pour les autre, qu'il soit de l'amitié ou de l'amour, était ce qui conservait leur humanité. C'était l'écrin qui protégeait leur âme et qui leur permettait de combattre sans devenir des armes exemptes de toute émotion, de toute compassion. La liberté n'était pas à ce prix, pas pour eux.   
  
Trowa alluma la torche qu'il tenait à la main et s'approcha de l'embarcation qu'ils avaient enduite de liquide inflammable et entourée de bois sec et de paille. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Quatre vit que son pas n'était pas assuré et que sa main tremblait. Pourquoi Duo avait-il voulu une telle incinération, l'Arabe était incapable de le dire avec précision. Peut-être parce qu'il se passionnait pour ce peuple guerrier courageux et brillant dont il savait l'histoire sur le bout des doigts, qu'il se reconnaissait en eux... Peut-être parce que cette ancienne religion païenne ne condamnait pas sa vie tracée dans le sang et qu'elle offrait un paradis pour les guerriers morts au combat : Walhalla, repos éternel des hommes valeureux. Peut-être encore en souvenir d'une église où il estimait qu'il aurait dû périr. Où tout simplement parce que le feu purifie, qu'il lave un homme de ses péchés. Un peu pour toutes ces raisons sans doute...   
  
Peiné, mais aussi très nerveux, Wufei observait ses amis avec inquiétude. Respecter la volonté de Duo, aussi loufoque soit-elle, avait soutenu Heero et Trowa jusqu'ici, mais qu'en serait-il après ? Il les sentait proche de la rupture, surtout le Japonais. Sous le geste de Trowa le bûcher s'embrasa, ce ne fut d'abord qu'une petite flambée, puis elle enfla, se propageant avec force dans un désir presque abject de destruction et d'anéantissement. Le feu consumait Duo avec violence, comme il avait vécu. Le Français poussa un gémissement douloureux et jeta la torche au milieu du brasier sans même essayer de retenir ses larmes. Il savait que s'il n'exprimait pas son chagrin maintenant alors il ne survivrait pas à cette nuit de deuil. La peine le rongerait comme un acide et il se devait d'être fort pour Heero. Il l'avait promis à l'Américain. Le jeune pilote recula de quelques pas pour échapper à la chaleur presque insoutenable que dégageait le bûcher funéraire. Il se plaça près de Quatre et Wufei. Heero ne bougea pas malgré l'ardeur impudique des flammes. Son corps parcouru d'un vague frémissement s'écroula dans un hurlement de bête blessée qui les fit sursauter. Trowa vint s'agenouiller près de son amant et saisit ses poignets avec fermeté pour l'empêcher de griffer le sol avec fureur. C'était comme si par ce geste inconsidéré il tentait de remplacer la douleur de son cœur par celle de son corps. Il le sentit contracter ses muscles pour lui échapper et s'approcher du feu. Wufei perçut aussitôt ce que le Japonais voulait faire et il se jeta à son tour sur Heero pour le maîtriser. Sa puissance musculaire, déjà impressionnante en temps normal, devenait quasiment incontrôlable sous la force du désespoir, même pour deux combattants expérimentés. Quatre, qui cherchait à atténuer sa propre douleur exacerbée par celle des autres, tenait à peine debout, incapable de les aider. Puis subitement, Heero ne manifesta plus d'agitation, il s'amollit contre le corps de son amant comme une poupée désarticulée. L'épuisement semblait avoir eu raison de lui. Le croyant enfin calmé, le Chinois et le Français le maintenaient dans un cercle protecteur. Quatre, lui, réalisa avec horreur que le plus gros de sa souffrance avait disparu. D'un pas toujours vacillant, il s'approcha de ses amis et plongea ses prunelles azurées dans celles du Japonais. Ses yeux grands ouverts fixaient les flammes sans ciller. L'Arabe chercha au delà, s'enfonça dans son âme mais ne rencontra qu'un froid immense bien plus vif que celui des plaines nordiques. Il reporta son attention sur le feu qui s'élevait en d'épaisses volutes sombres et songea qu'avec elles s'éloignait l'âme de l'Américain mais peut-être aussi celle de Heero. Leurs âmes étaient-elles si inexorablement liées l'une à l'autre qu'il soit impossible de les séparer même dans la mort ? Quatre se sentait impuissant, incapable de ramener son ami avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quelle force pourrait retenir Heero si l'amour de Trowa n'y parvenait pas ? Quatre commençait à comprendre que les deux amants n'étaient pas aussi unis qu'ils l'avaient été à l'Américain chacun de leur côté. Duo avait refusé de choisir entre les deux hommes qu'il aimait, ils avaient alors décidé de lui épargné plus de souffrance en acceptant un compromis que beaucoup aurait rejeté, par incapacité à partager ou encore à cause de l'immoralité d'un telle union. Cela n'avait pas toujours été facile, il y avait eu de nombreux conflits au début, mais l'amitié, le respect et la complicité que partageaient Heero et Trowa, leur avaient permis de construire quelque chose de beau et de fort. Un sentiment qui reposait sur l'amour que leur portait Duo et qui les avaient envahi par vagues successives pour les posséder. Seulement voilà, le pont qui liait leurs cœurs venait de se briser dans la folie de la guerre. En cet instant ils se retrouvaient chacun d'un côté d'une rive, incapables de communiquer. Une rivière de souffrance les séparait l'un de l'autre comme la mort les séparait de Duo. Sous l'injonction de Quatre, Trowa releva le visage de son amant, et sans posséder l'Uchuu no kokoro, il eut une connaissance instinctive de ce qui se passait. Il resserra son étreinte et murmura des mots doux et des supplications comme une litanie. Quatre fouilla à nouveau le cœur de Heero. Pendant quelques minutes intolérables il paniqua, puis peu a peu il visualisa le fil ténu que le Français tissait entre leurs âmes. Et Heero s'y accrocha, s'y agrippa avec toute la volonté qui était la sienne. Quatre, rassuré, se laissa aller dans l'herbe un peu trop accueillante. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir resté allongé là malgré le froid.   
  
Wufei se redressa, son regard parcouru le paysage mais on n'y voyait pas grand chose. Il écouta le bruit du ressac contre les rochers escarpés qui déchiquetaient les dentelles océanes. Ce son l'apaisa mais lui insuffla une forte détermination. Il se sentait toujours triste mais il savait aussi qu'il devait prendre les décisions. Il était temps de partir. Le brasier avait dû se voir de loin et il risquait d'attirer les autorités militaires en place dans le pays. Il aida ses deux camarades à se relever. Trowa souleva Heero dans ses bras et ils gagnèrent la voiture, plus éreintés qu'après une dure bataille. Ils reviendraient entasser des pierres en ce lieu comme c'était la coutume, mais plus tard, lorsque le feu aurait tout consumé. Sans un regard en arrière le Chinois démarra et les ramena en lieu sûr. Le soleil se levait sur une aube nouvelle, et ce feu là, source de toute vie sur terre, éclipsait celui de la mort. Déjà l'avenir les tirait vers l'avant sans considération pour leurs émotions. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre, le cœur froissé par le chagrin ou brisé par le désespoir, mais le combat reprenait. A quoi servirait la mort de Duo s'ils renonçaient maintenant ? Ce serait une insulte et une hérésie. Les pilotes de Gundam n'avaient jamais été aussi certains de la nécessité de continuer, même si en eux le brasier d'une triste nuit d'octobre ne s'éteindrait jamais.   
  
Fin


	2. reviews

Bonjour à toutes  
  
Comme vous en avez maintenant l'habitude ceci est un petit mot pour vous remercier de bien avoir voulu lire L'adieu même si c'est une deathfic et surtout d'avoir laisser un commentaire. Donc merci à **Naera Ishikawa, à Yami-Rose, à Raziel, à Supervovo, à Yohina, à Mélisandre et à Kaory**. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne.  
  
Bon je crois que l'idée générale qui se dégage de vos différents messages c'est : Pourquoi toujours Duo ? c'est même marrant de voir à quel point cette phrase était récurrente, y a pas à dire c'est le chouchou dudule lol Je ne saurais répondre pour les autres mais je peux peut-être vous éclairer en ce qui me concerne. Au départ cela aurait dû être Wufei (ho lala je sens les fans du chinois qui s'agitent lol) puis je n'ai pas eu le coeur de faire ça et j'ai choisis Duo. Non non revenez les fan de Duo kun je plaisantais... C'est pas drôle ? Autant pour moi lol En fait cette fic à été écrite pour participer à un concours inter ml dont le sujet est le feu. La seule idée d'utilisation du feu qui m'ait traversé l'esprit c'est le bûcher funéraire bien que je n'aime pas les deathfics. De là évidemment je suis arrivée aux rites vikings, les guerriers ect... Et j'ai trouvé que Duo était le perso le plus succeptible d'avoir émis un tel souhait quant à sa mort. Le reste s'est mis en place tout seul... Pour vous consoler je tiens à vous dire, pour ceux qui liront mes autres fics, que je ne tuerais personne dans les deux suivantes lol   
  
Je ne devrais pas le dire mais je suis tout de même contente que vous ayez trouvé ça triste, ben oui sinon cela aurait voulu dire que l'effet était completement raté comme un soufflé à plat quoi ! Vos petits mots m'ont fait énomément de bien et je me sens d'attaque pour la prochaine fic. Pour ceux à qui j'en ai parlé je n'oublie pas la suite d'ennemi intime seulement pour le moment je n'arrive pas à la mettre en place ;; J'ai quelques idées mais ce n'est pas le top et elles ne s'organisent pas bien... Mélisandre va m'en vouloir je le sens... Je bosse pourtant, je n'ai même plus le temps de lire les fics des autres ;; bon c'est vrai que je passe beaucoup de temps à lire l'assassin du roi (8 tomes) et à travailler sur une nouvelle version de mon site avec p&&&à de nouvel éditeur auquel je ne comprends que dalle !  
  
Pour un petit mot ça commence à devenir long lol   
  
Grosses bises et à bientôt j'espère. 


End file.
